New Beginnings Part 2
by reilert79
Summary: Chris struggles to figure David out, and to find her footing.


New Beginnings Part 2

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David are now three weeks into his treatment. She is taking one more week off, and then she is going to start working 4 days a week until his treatments are done. David is responding well to the chemo. He has a few side effects, but not many. His hair is thinning, and he has lost his appetite. He does get the night sweats, and naps a lot. But they said that was normal so Chris hasn't questioned it.

Her alarm goes off at 7. She rolls over and turns it off and goes back to sleep. He snuggles with her, and then they get up for good around 8. She fixes David a fresh fruit smoothie with greek yogurt mixed in, and a bowl of fresh fruit. She makes both of them scrambled egg whites with shredded cheddar, and 4 pieces of bacon. She poured herself a glass of pear juice, and sliced up a banana.

After breakfast, she did the dishes and started on laundry. David was starting to get some of his energy back.

"What do you want to do today, honey?"

"I don't know, babe. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

He got comfy on the couch, and she went and sat next to him. They watched TV for a little bit.

"Want to take in a movie, honey?"

He shook his head. "How about we get in the hot tub?"

She nodded. "Sounds good to me".

They went and changed, and then got in the hot tub. She fixed him an Arnold Palmer, and he turned on some music. She put her head on his shoulder and they just soaked and relaxed for a long time. She was holding his hand and rubbing his arm. After about an hour or so, she got out to get him another Arnold Palmer and made them a fruit plate to nibble on.

She came back to the hot tub, and climbed in. She put her legs across him, and wrapped her arms around him. He halfway hugged her. She kissed his cheek, and snuggled on his chest.

"You feeling okay, honey?"

He shrugged. "I don't know".

She climbed off of him and scooted over. They soaked in silence for about 10 minutes. Then she climbed out of the hot tub and went inside to shower and change. David came in as she was done changing, and Chris left the room so he wouldn't have to speak with her. While he showered and changed, she laid down and took a nap.

As she drifted off to sleep, she was trying to figure out why he was being so curt and distant with her. She was hoping it was just a side effect of the meds, and that it was temporary.

***Later that day***

Chris woke up around 4. David was in the den, reading. She came out of the bedroom, and went to the kitchen without saying a word. She started to unload the dishwasher and clean the breakfast dishes. Then she began to prepare dinner. Normally she would ask David what he wants, but not today. She decided to make grilled chicken, veggie skewers, and brown rice. She marinated the chicken, and sliced the veggies and made the skewers. She went outside, and started the grill without saying a word to David. She put the veggie skewers on, brushed them with olive oil, and came back inside. She set her phone timer, and when it went off, she grilled the chicken. She put the rice in the oven right after she put the chicken on the grill, and then started making David some more freshly juiced fruit juices. This week was mixed berry, pear, orange, and lemon ginger orange mango. He was still reading and watching TV. She went outside and got the chicken off the grill, and the veggie skewers and brought them in. She put them in the oven until the rice was done. She did the dishes, and started the dishwasher again. He got up and went into the bedroom for a few minutes. When he came out, she was eating at the table, alone.

He briefly thought about joining her, but she hadn't asked him to, so he didn't. She made him a plate, and put it on the stove, and then did the rest of the dishes by hand. After the kitchen was completely cleaned, she turned the lights off and headed to the bedroom, leaving him on the couch. When he finally came to bed, she was fast asleep.

***A few hours later***

David was having a nightmare. He was dreaming that someone was chasing him and trying to fight him. In his dream, he decided to swing at them to make them back up. In real life, he swung in his sleep and hit Chris in the face.

She jolted awake from the pain.

She tried to calm him down but he wasn't having it. So she got out of bed, and went and got a cold rag for her face. Then she came back to the bedroom and he was laying there, awake and panting. She grabbed her pillow, and the top blanket. As she was pulling them off the bed, he looked at her. "I'm sorry. I was having a nightmare".

She nodded and went to the couch.

He felt awful, but he didn't blame her for going to the couch. They both went back to sleep.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up and made David his smoothie, and then put it in the fridge. She had a glass of juice while she watched the news. She tiptoed into the bedroom, and put her pillow back. She headed to shower and change. She came out, and took her laptop upstairs to the pool. She sat on the deck and did some work, and then decided to go back downstairs. Then, she changed her mind and opened it back up. She went to google, and typed in a few things, and found a blog about a woman helping her husband through cancer. She read a few entries, and decided to take some of the advice that she read about.

She googled a few more things, and she found a support group down the street for spouses of cancer victims. There was a meeting that night.

She packed up her laptop and decided to go get ready for the meeting.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in, and saw that David was on the balcony. She put her laptop away, and started making dinner. She decided to make spaghetti. She couldn't believe it had been 24 hours since they had spoken to each other. She just couldn't understand why he was shutting her out.

She looked at the clock. It was 4:45. She needed to leave by 5:30. Once the spaghetti was done, she quickly tossed a green salad and added in a few veggies. She made herself a plate and sat down to eat. After she was done, she left everything on or by the stove, and got out a notepad. She left a note on it for David.

"Be back later. Spaghetti and salad on the stove".

She went and changed into some distressed skinny capris, and a purple spaghetti strap tank and silver jeweled flip flops.

She grabbed her purse, her phone, and headed out the door.

***St. Patrick's Catholic Church***

Chris walked in and signed in. After making herself a cup of water, she took a seat. The meeting started right on time.

"Hello, thanks for coming. Do we have any newcomers tonight?" She raised her hand along with one other person.

"Please, tell us your story".

"My name is Christine. I am married to David. I am a Lieutenant with the NYPD; he is an attorney. And we have been through a lot together. He and I dated, years ago. I wanted to keep things like they were, but he wanted to get married and have kids. So we broke up. And then I got married to someone else, and got married to someone else, and moved across the country. And then we both got divorced, and he came back here. He saw me on the news, and decided to find me. He set up this very elaborate, very romantic scavenger hunt for me. He sent me flowers every day for a week, and some chocolates, and he arranged for me to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building. We have been together ever since. About 7 months after we started dating again, I was diagnosed with Breast Cancer. He was a trooper, he got me through that. I wouldn't be here today without him. And things have been fine for a minute. Then 4 weeks ago, we found out that he had leukemia. And he pushed me away. It was the strangest thing. We spent the whole day before we found out in each other's arms, in bed, couldn't keep our hands off each other. We promised each other that we would face the news as a team. Then we find out, and he pushes me away. I packed a bag and left to give him space, and he talked my niece into talking me into listening to what he had to say. He promised that he wouldn't push me away again. However, yesterday, he stopped talking to me. Doesn't seem interested in me sexually. Doesn't even look normal to me or normally at me. He is like a shell of himself. I know I can't reach him right now, so I stopped trying. I am giving him space like he seems to want, and It's killing me inside. Normally we can't keep our hands off each other, but he's acting like he's never wanted to touch me. I give him space, hoping that he will come to me and rekindle a conversation with me, but nothing. Radio silence. I have eaten the last few meals alone, and I hate it. Last night, he was having a nightmare, and ended up punching me in his sleep. I slept on the couch and he didn't even come to check on me. I don't know what to do to fix it, but this isn't working".

She sat there, letting the tears run down her face. The leader of the group spoke up. "Sometimes chemo changes a person's energy. They don't want to talk to people or be intimate because they don't have the energy, but they don't know how to express it. It's important that he knows how you feel, and that he doesn't feel that you are abandoning him. He more than likely feels like he is abandoning you, and he cannot provide and protect you while he is sick."

Chris nodded. The other women began to share their stories. Chris could see that she wasn't alone. Problem was, there weren't a lot of helpful suggestions being tossed around.

The meeting ended about 30 minutes later. Chris drove around a little bit, trying to calm down some. She finally pulled into the parking garage. She was still teary, but better than she had been.

She came in the house to find David watching TV and laying on the couch. She walked right past him to the bedroom and put on her pajamas. She came out and cleaned up the kitchen. Afterwards she went and got her pillow and went to sleep in Miranda's room. David never said a word to her the whole time.

***The next morning***

Chris had set her alarm for 6:30. She woke up when it went off and started coffee. She decided that today was the day to go back to work. She went and picked out an outfit and took a shower. She shut the door to the bedroom from the bathroom. She got ready and came out, and saw that David was still sleeping.

She went and packed her lunch, and then left him a note.

"Working today. -C".

This part killed her, because he always walked her to the door and kissed her goodbye, and now it was like they were strangers.

She got in the car and headed to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in, and signed in. She was greeted by a chorus of "Welcome back" from everyone. She walked into the office, and Mary Beth jumped up to hug her. "How are things?"

"Worse than ever. We haven't spoken in 2 whole days. Not one word. I eat meals by myself, last night I slept in Miranda's room. I would have thought he would have at least tried to get me to come to our bed-nope. Radio silence".

Mary Beth looked at Chris, not sure what to say.

"I went to a support group alone, last night. Left him a note of course, but alone. He didn't even ask me where I had been, nor did he care."

"What did they suggest?"

"Oh the usual. Couples counseling, talking to him about my fears. Putting myself in his shoes."

"Counseling might not be a bad idea, Chris. You could air your feelings in a non-judgmental place, and then he could air his, if he has any. Beats screaming and yelling at each other."

Chris nodded. "It was the only suggestion that made sense".

She googled some Marriage counselors, and found one that specialized in cancer counseling. She called and made an appointment for 4 p.m.

She texted David. "You and I have an appointment at 4 p.m. Please meet me at 85 5th Avenue, #923".

"He responded back with an 'Ok'."

She worked for a little bit, and then took off around 3. She debated on going home so they could ride together, but she thought that would make it more awkward. So she just drove herself there. She was not looking forward to this, but she knew that they were out of options.

***Counselor's office***

She got there early and filled out their paperwork and paid the session fee. David got there about 10 minutes before their appointment. They sat in the waiting room and didn't speak. He read a magazine, and she was on her phone.

The doctor came out to get them, and they followed her to her office. She was young, and seemed very sweet and kind.

They walked in, and She and David sat on opposite ends of the couch. She asked them a few questions and he kept motioning for Chris to answer.

"How long have ya'll been married?"

"18 months. But we have been together for almost 3 years, and we also dated for about 2 years many years ago, so we aren't strangers to each other".

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"He won't speak to me. He keeps pushing me away and I don't know what to do about it. I want to know why, and I want to fix it, but I don't know how."

"You aren't the one with the cancer, Chris".

"What happened to us facing this as a team? You got me through my cancer, why can't I be there for you?"

"It's complicated".

She stared at him, without saying a word.

He took a breath and then continued. "I am not sure, that I want us to be married anymore. I keep telling myself that we aren't good together. I don't want to keep hurting you".

She was flabbergasted. She couldn't speak.

Finally, she found the words. "What can I do to fix this?"

"Nothing. I don't want to do this anymore."

She got angry. She looked at him, angrily. "Fine, then move out. Find someone else to take you to your appointments and make your smoothies. If you don't want me, I won't force you to have me".

She gathered her things, and got up.

She looked at the doctor. "I apologize for us wasting your time".

She left the office and went to the car. She cried all the way home. She came in the apartment, and locked herself in the bathroom. She took a long hot bubble bath, and soaked for hours and hours. She finally got out of the tub, and put her pajamas on. She suddenly got a burst of energy. She packed up all of David's clothes and hygiene items. She put his pillow on top, and then put everything in front of the bed. She came out of the bedroom then, to find him on the couch watching TV. They didn't speak or look at each other. She went and grabbed a plastic grocery sack, and packed his meds. She put it on the counter.

He got up, and went to the bedroom. He grabbed the bags that she had packed for him and dragged them to the door. After grabbing his laptop and his work bag and placing it by the door, he went and got a cart for his luggage from the elevator. He loaded it up and set it in the hall.

He came over to her. "I am sorry Chris, but I do think this is best for both of us". She moved away from him, so that he couldn't touch her.

"You should be". She headed to the bedroom and slammed the door, while he quietly left.

She sent a text to Mary Beth. "He left me".

She texted Bridgit and Lisa that he had left and that she needed some space. They all three sent their condolences.

She came out to find him gone, and set the alarm and locked the door.

She climbed in bed, took an ambien, and went to sleep.

***The next morning***

Chris got up, and got ready for work. She was determined to stop being sad about him leaving. She reset the alarm code, and called the front desk and asked them to change the locks on her apartment and to take his name off the apartment temporarily.

She gathered her things, and then went to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

She came into the office. Mary Beth didn't know what to say, so she just gave her a hug. They nodded and Chris went to her desk. She opened up her laptop, and answered some emails. She emailed her lawyer and asked her to file formal legal separation papers. That way, David would know that he had really messed up.

She got through the day, and then headed home. She stopped and picked up sushi on her way home, and changed into her pjs as soon as she walked in the door. ***Chris' apartment***

She walked in, and turned off the alarm. She went and changed into her pjs and then ate dinner. As soon as she was finished, she started making a list of things that David could have for his new place. She texted him the list and asked him to pick his things up by the end of next week.

"If that's what you want".

"Isn't it what you want?". David didn't respond back.

She went to sleep shortly after, and slept like she had been hit by a truck.

***2 weeks later***

Bridgit and Lisa were texting her and she wasn't responding to anyone's messages. She had actually put her phone on Do Not Disturb about 4 days ago and stuck it in a drawer. She had no idea who was texting or calling and who wasn't.

She had sort of gotten used to David being gone. She had filed the papers for legal separation and her lawyer confirmed that he had been served. She indicated she didn't want to know where he was staying or living. Front desk was holding his mail for him.

She wasn't happy with this, but she was getting used to it. She had forced herself to stop thinking about him. She had moved all of the things she said he could take to storage, and didn't even bother to see if he came and got them. If he wanted out, she was making sure he got out, all right.

She went to work on a Thursday, and walked into her office. There was a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk.

The card said "Hoping you will smile today". No signature.

She took the flowers to the coffee bar in the hall and left them there.

She and Mary Beth worked on paperwork, and decided to order lunch in.

Around 11, they heard a ruckus in the hall and looked up. Bridgit and Charli and Lisa were barging their way in.

"It's ok Stevens, they are my nieces".

They came and hugged her. They were both bawling like crazy. Charli was sleeping through the whole thing.

"Girls, what's wrong?"

"you haven't returned any of our phone calls or texts in over a week, Aunt Chris. We thought you were dead. And then, we came here to see you and they told us that you didn't want to see us. So we went to leave, and then we changed our minds and decided we were going to make you see us. Why won't you talk to us?"

They were crying pretty hard, so Chris gave them water and had them sit down. "Girls, I just needed space. David left 3 weeks ago, and I am getting used to him being gone. There's just a lot to figure out".

"What your Aunt isn't saying, is that she withdraws when she gets upset".

"Thank you, Mary Beth!".

"I didn't mean to worry you, honest. I just didn't know what to say to you, is all. I have been coming in at night, eating dinner and going to bed".

They nodded. "We want to hurt him for doing this to you. Like really hurt him. We have it planned out too. Lisa is taller, so she is gonna hold him. And I am going to punch him and smack him around some, and then we are going to yell at him for hurting our favorite Aunt. And then we are probably going to apologize, because we do have manners. But we are still gonna be mad at him".

Chris chuckled at that a little bit. "Please girls, I am fine. He says this is for the best, and maybe it is."

"Is it what you want?"

"No, it isn't. However, I don't want him to be unhappy, and if I make him unhappy, then this is for the best".

They stayed a few more minutes, and then the girls were satisfied that she was ok. They got up to leave and gave her lots of hugs.

"I promise, I will check my phone tonight when I get home".

They left, and she and Mary Beth ordered lunch and worked till around 4, when she decided to call it quits for the day.

She headed home.

***Chris' apartment***

She parked the car, and grabbed the mail. Then she went to the apartment and found some delivery notices on her door. She called the front desk and asked for them to be sent up. She went inside and changed into comfy clothes and started making herself dinner. The doorman rang with her deliveries a few minutes later. There was a bouquet of flowers, and a couple of really thick envelopes. She placed it all on the counter and shut the door. The card on the flowers said "It would be nice to see you smile again". No signature. She opened the envelopes. One was the legal separation papers. David had put a note in there. "I didn't sign because this doesn't feel right yet". The other envelope had his test results from the clinic. She didn't look at them. She went and got her phone out of the drawer. She started wading through all the texts. There were about 20 from Bridgit and Lisa. There were 4 from him.

First one said "legal separation isn't what I intended".

Second one said" I miss you".

Third one said "Thanks for packing my stuff. I owe you one".

Fourth one said: "Did you change your number Chris? Why aren't you answering me?"

She sent him one that said "You have an envelope to pick up at the front desk."

She sent the girls a text that said "Sorry I worried you, I am home tonight. It was great seeing you today". They both replied with an "I love you" text. She ate dinner and then went to watch TV in bed.

Life was slowly reverting back to what it had been like after her divorce and before David came back.

***A few days later***

Chris received a few more bouquets of flowers, and all of them had unsigned cards. She was starting to wonder who they were from and why they were being sent to her. David had texted that he thought they should try counseling again. She responded that the first appointment had been traumatic enough. She threw herself into her work. Bridgit came by the office one day just to see her, since she never talked to the girls except through texting anymore.

"Aunt Chris, you are so skinny! I would say you have to be a size 4, if not a 2".

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed."

Chris was just going through the motions. She had packed up all the photos she had of her and David together and had put them in his things that she had taken to storage. She had redecorated their bedroom. The bed was now on a different wall, and there was no room for any of his things.

She was moving on, but at the same time she was stuck.

***The next day***

Another bouquet of flowers came. Chris did what she always did, which is read the card, put it in her desk drawer, and take the flowers to some place where she won't have to see them. This time, though, she was concerned. The card said "I could almost touch you yesterday".

She called the florist and asked them to give her some details on who was sending them to her. They couldn't- it was an online order every time.

She got a subpoena for the IP addresses and had a uniform deliver it. She was determined to find out who this was, because she was beginning to think it was a threat.

She got her phone out and sent David a text. "If you are the one sending me flowers, please stop. Or start signing the card".

He didn't respond.

She worked till about 4, and then went home.

***Chris's apartment***

She had decided to throw herself into exercising. She came in, changed into her workout clothes, and did 4 30-minute discs back-to-back. She was hot, and sweaty, and gross when she was done, but she loved how she felt. She always felt better after exercising. She went and jumped in the shower and put on her pj's. She was getting herself a glass of water when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it to find David on the other side.

"Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see that you are ok. Can I come in?"

She moved aside and let him in, and then shut the door behind him.

She looked at him. "I am fine. Sorry you wasted a trip".

"Chris, I am concerned for you. Do you know who is sending you the flowers?"

"Not yet. But thanks for telling me you are no longer my knight in shining armor".

"Chris, I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here to check on you to make sure that you are ok".

"Well you saw me, and now you can go".

"Are you sure you are ok, Chris?"

"Frankly, you gave away that right when you walked out on me."

"I'm sorry, but it was for the best, Chris. Someday you will see that."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, David. You said I made you happier than anyone else in the world. You make me happier than anyone else. I don't get it. What changed? Why do you hate me?" She let the tears fall as she took a sip of water.

He tried to put her arms around her. "If you would come to counseling with me, we can talk all of this out".

She shook her head no.

"You don't need me anymore, Chris. I need someone who needs me. And I need you, but you don't need me."

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him.

"I still love you, David. I guess that's just not enough".

She turned to look at him again. "Shut the door behind you please". She left and headed for the bedroom. He could hear her sobbing, and he wanted to go to her more than anything. But he didn't, because he knew she wouldn't let him. So he left her a note, and then he left, shutting the door behind him as she asked him to.

She came out about an hour later to lock the door and set the alarm. She found his note.

"Please let me fix this. We still love each other, and we can get through this. Please, let me prove it to you. -David".

***A few days later***

Chris received word that the IP addresses had come in. She sent them to IT so they could verify who it was that was sending her flowers. She had received another bouquet the previous day. This time, the card said "You and me, We've got a destiny…. We'll be together".

She turned that into the detectives. She was pretty sure this was a prank, she just couldn't figure out who it was.

She was still working out to the max at home each night, and eating like a bird. She and David hadn't spoken since he had come by her place.

She was sitting at her desk, and her phone buzzed.

It was a text from David. "Ok if I come by your office?"

"I guess. Text me when you get here though. I will meet you outside".

About 20 minutes later, he texted. She got up, and went outside to meet him. They found a bench to sit on for a few minutes.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"Chris, it's me. I am not a case you are working on".

"David, I am real busy. If you came here to play semantics-"

"No, no. I'm sorry".

She looked at him.

"I wanted to see if you and I could start again. Maybe have dinner? I know you didn't like what happened at our counseling session last time, so I continued going without you. She made me see some things. Can we have dinner?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Can I come by your place so we can talk?"

"I don't have a lot of time for that".

"Chris, you have lost a lot of weight since I left. I am worried about you. I want you to take care of yourself".

"I am."

"I see."

"Dinners and flowers may have worked the first time you and I split up, David. And the elaborate gifts and flowers and a scavenger hunt may have worked last time. But this time is different. This time, there might not be a magic fix".

"what are you saying?"

"What makes you think I am going to take you back, David? Just so I can sit around and wait for you to push me away again?"

"That's not what I am asking you to do, Chris. All I said was dinner. Just one dinner, or one night of me coming to the apartment to talk."

She took a deep breath and didn't say anything. She looked at him.

"I will give you a choice. We can do one counseling session, or one apartment talk, or one dinner. But whatever you pick, that's it. Nothing else."

He nodded. "How about the apartment talk? I will bring us dinner and we can eat while we talk."

She nodded.

She stood up. "I have to get back in there. Thanks for coming by".

"Chris, we are married, still. Don't I at least get a hug?"

"You walked away from me, David. I don't' want to give you the wrong idea by hugging you".

"You won't, I promise."

She gave him a quick hug, and then she went back inside.

He sent her a text. "I will see you at 7".

***Chris' apartment***

Chris came home and parked in the parking garage. She remembered that she wanted to make a quick run to the grocery, so she hurried and did that. She came out to her car, and as she was getting in the car, a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her neck.

"Do as I say, and I won't kill you". She struggled, but he got her into her car. He had an accomplice helping him, who tied her hands and feet. They took her gun off her, and her mace.

She was being kidnapped. She looked up to see who it was that had kidnapped her.

Brad Potter.

Brad drove the accomplice somewhere and then drove Chris in her car to her apartment garage, and parked in her spot. He had been watching her for a while. Nobody had realized that he had escaped from prison the day before. It hadn't even made the news yet. He had paid someone to watch Chris and follow her, and they videoed it, and he paid a guard to let him watch the tapes. He knew where she parked, he knew what her apartment number was, and he knew that she was now living alone.

"You sent me up for rape, lady. Instead of just enjoying the sex, you had to scream rape. So now it's my turn for revenge".

They got out of the car, and he opened the door for her. He untied her feet and she stepped out. She yanked her arm away from him when he tried to grab it. He pulled her gun out and pushed it into her ribs, and they walked towards her apartment.

They got off the elevators, and then went to her door. They opened the door, and dropped the keys on the ground outside the door. Nobody noticed.

Brad got her in her apartment, and put her on the couch. He started drawing the curtains and drapes.

She looked at the clock. It was 5:51. David had said he would be here at 7. She prayed he was early.

Brad started going around like a crazy person.

He tied Chris to a dining room chair. He undid her bandana and gave her some water. Then he put the gag back on, and started walking around the house.  
"Nice place here, Christine. Much nicer than your last place".

She let the tears fall, and prayed he didn't notice.

He was ranting and raving and going on and on about how he was really going to rape her this time. He was really going to hurt her like she had hurt him by sending him to prison. He was waving his arms all around. Chris looked at the clock. 6:20.

"See, I have it all planned out. I am going to rape you until I feel satisfied that you have been raped enough. Then I am going to rob you of all of your money. After that, I am going to take a helicopter from this roof to an exotic location. And when you finally free yourself and are able to call for help, I will be long gone. And nobody will believe you either, because I faked my death at the prison hospital. So they are going to think you are crazy".

"You will never get away with this, Potter. You are a rapist, and that's all you will ever be".

***David's apartment***

David left his apartment and headed to Chris'. He was hopeful that she would at least agree to seeing the counselor. He placed an order for her favorite Mexican, and swung by to pick it up.

***Chris' apartment***

Brad Potter was preparing the bed. He had just told Chris he was going to rape her and she was going to enjoy it. He kept making threats too, such as "I won't go back to prison because of you, bitch!" and "You brought this on yourself, Chris.". He was being very erratic.

He untied her from the chair, and grabbed her arm. He led her to the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. He handed her a glass of water.

"Relax, Christine. I am not going to hurt you. We are going to have sex. You can say no, but I won't listen. That won't make it rape though. Once we really get going, you will enjoy it. I promise. "

He untied her hands. He pulled her gun out and pointed it at her. "Get undressed. Now".

She slowly took her clothes off. She looked at the clock. 6:48. Come, on David.

He told her to lay down on the bed.

David pulled into the parking garage. He noticed Chris' car door was open. He went over and shut it. He headed towards the elevator, and when he got upstairs to her hallway, he saw her keys laying on the ground. He picked them up, and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Chris, you home?" He opened the door, and went inside. He saw Chris undressing in the bedroom, and a guy holding her at gunpoint. He looked around the kitchen, and saw the skillet in the sink.

He crept towards the bedroom. He heard Brad Potter telling Chris he was going to kill her if she didn't hurry up and take her clothes off. David grew incensed.

He got behind Brad Potter, and raised the skillet. He swung with all of his might, and knocked Brad Potter out.

Chris started to cry and he went towards her. She jumped into his arms. "Thank you David".

"Shhh, it's alright."

He pulled his phone out, and called 911. "We need police, and possibly an ambulance. 65 West Fifth Avenue, Apartment 1012".

He pulled himself away from Chris. "Did he…?"

She shook her head no. "He was going to, but you saved me". She hugged him again.

"I love you Chris. I will always save you, if you let me".

She pushed away from him, lightly, and then she started to get dressed again.

The police got there, and asked her a bunch of questions. She told them what the accomplice looked like, and then she told them what Brad did to her tonight, and what their history was.

She was shaken up, but otherwise ok.

She refused hospital treatment. The police left and took Brad Potter to lockup, and she came back into the bedroom.

"David, I can't thank you enough…I don't know what to say, really".

"Chris, I came here tonight to tell you that I was wrong to push you away, that I was sorry. That I am willing to do anything to get you back and start over. And instead, I saved you from getting raped and maybe killed. You don't have to say anything, I am just damn glad I got here early and was able to help you".

She was crying so hard now. "He was going to rape me. And It was just like last time- I was giving in because I didn't want to be killed. I kept looking at the clock, waiting for you to show up. I didn't know what to do".

He held her. "Babe, you did what you had to do. It's ok. You are going to be ok."

He released her then. "Hopefully, some day, we will be ok".

She didn't say anything. She grabbed another Kleenex.

"I can leave, if you'd like. We can try again another night".

"No, please stay. I need to get some water".

"Let me get it."

"Ok, but not that glass."

He nodded. He put the glass in the garbage, thankful that it wasn't one of their wedding gifts.

He got her some water, and she drank it and calmed down some.

He put his arm around her, and tried to comfort her.

"Can you stay tonight? And can we go see the counselor tomorrow?"

Chris' phone went off then. It was a text from Feldberg. "You ok? Uniforms just told me what happened".

She responded. "Shaken up, but otherwise ok. Very interested in seeing what you charge Brad Potter with. I will write out my statement and give it to you when I am at work next".

Mary Beth sent her a text too. "I am coming over".

"thanks, but I am ok. David is here. He saved me from him, actually. We are going to talk".

"Good. Glad you are ok, partner!".

She looked at David. "Where would you like to stay?"

"With you, if you'll let me".

"I can't handle intimacy tonight, David".

He walked towards her and told her in a very gentle voice, "Nobody is asking you to".

She nodded. She went and locked the door and set the alarm. Then she headed to the bedroom, where she changed in the bathroom into different pajamas.

David didn't have any pajamas, so he was just going to sleep in his underwear.

She climbed into bed, and he commented on how different the room looked with everything turned the other way.

He climbed into bed on the other side. She turned out the lights, and he just held her. She was crying, hard, and he was comforting her. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

****the next morning****

She woke up with a start around 4 a.m. She was screaming and panting heavy. "Chris, Chris. It was just a dream. You are ok".

She nodded, and then drank some water. She laid back down and they slept another few hours. When they woke up again, she was glad he was there.

"You have chemo today, David. I don't want to keep you".

"Chris, I switched it to oral chemo. Much easier and less side effects".

"Oh. Do you need to go take it?"

"I took it before I left last night. I will take it again when I get home".

She nodded.

"I made us a counseling appointment for 11".

She nodded. "Ok".

She went to shower and get dressed. She picked a strappy tank, with a lace bra-lette, and some shorts and cute sandals.

He left, to go home and get ready. "You sure you will be ok here?" she nodded. They hugged again. He gave her a quick kiss and then she shut the door behind him.

At 11, she met him at the counselor's office.

They talked about everything. He told her he pushed her away because she didn't need him. She was so busy taking care of him that he couldn't take care of her. She nodded. She explained that they should have talked to each other, instead of pushing each other away. She told him she was grateful he had saved her from Brad Potter, but that she was afraid to let him back in again, because what if he hurt her again? David said he wanted her back, he wanted to come home, but he wasn't going to beg for it. The counselor suggested they spend one 48 hour period together each week and she said they should talk on the phone a couple of times a week. She also wanted them to start going on dates intentionally. Chris and David agreed to each of those terms.

"First, though, I want you guys to do some homework. I want you to sit down, separately, and make a list of what you like about each other and what you don't necessarily like about each other. Then, I want the both of you to not communicate for any reason for a period of 14 days. After 14 days, you may text each other and set up a meeting. If you are interested in pursuing a relationship with each other, then show up to the meeting. If you are not, then stay home, but if you stay home, that's it. No more communication. After you guys figure out if you want a relationship with the other person, then you can start with the other terms- the 48 hour period, the intentional dating, and the phone calls. Agreed?"

They both agreed to it.

They thanked the counselor, and then they got up and left.

"Can we grab coffee, Chris?"

She nodded.

***Coffee shop***

Chris and David headed to a coffee shop and grabbed a table. They ordered their coffees and David paid for both of them.

They sat down.

"So during the 2 weeks, how do you want to handle the finances? I can keep paying the bills, but what money do you need?"

"Don't worry about me, Chris. I am surviving off my paycheck and my savings account".

She nodded.

"I agreed to this 2-weeks of no communication Chris because I am not going to let anything keep me from getting you back. But I gotta tell ya, I don't like it. I want you back now. I love you more than anyone or anything, babe, and I am not ready to lose you".

"Well then, let's shorten it. How about 5 days?"

"3".

She nodded at 3. "Where are we going to meet?"

"Today is Friday. If we are going to do this, how about we meet on the steps of the Met, Monday night, at 7?"

She nodded in agreement.

They shook on it.

They finished their coffee, and then they said their goodbyes. She did hug him, and he kissed the top of her forehead.

She headed to the car, and he headed to his.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris went to the grocery store, to replace the groceries from the night before that had spoiled in her car. She wasn't nervous about being there but she did have security walk her to her car, just in case. She headed home.

A few minutes after she got home, and after she had put the groceries away, she sent the girls a text asking if they wanted to come to dinner. She sent Mary Beth a text that she and David were making progress, but taking it very slow.

Bridgit and Lisa responded with "Pajama party. Charli is already dressed for it! See you in a few".

Chris went and changed into her pajamas. She came back into the kitchen and poured herself a club soda with extra lime. Bridgit, Charli and Lisa showed up a few minutes later.

They all sat on the couch, and Chris told them to figure out what they want for dinner and they would order it.

After they had settled on Chinese, and the order was placed, Chris sat back down on the couch.

"How are you and David, Aunt Chris?"

"We have made some progress. Still baby steps, but progress". She told them the whole story.

"Girls, years and years ago, I went on a date with a man. His name was Brad Potter. After our date, he forced his way into my apartment and raped me. I pressed charges, I testified, and he was convicted. He served 12 years. He got out, and raped 4 more women the first 3 weeks he was out. About a year ago, I was in court on an unrelated case, and he was called to testify. He saw me, and he made up this story about how I had set him up for the rape because I didn't want people to know that I had actually enjoyed sleeping with him. It was all lies, and it sent me over the edge. I threw away my sobriety because of it. He ended up testifying under oath a few days later that he had made it all up in exchange for a plea deal for the rapes of the 4 women. Well this week, he was in the prison hospital. He faked his death there, and then came here. He's been having me followed, and he's been videotaping me- where I go, what I do, etc. He put a tracker on my car. Yesterday, he followed me to a grocery store, and when I came out, he kidnapped me. He brought me back here and was going to rape me and probably leave me for dead. It just so happened that I had agreed that David could come over here last night so we could talk. He came into my apartment and whacked Potter on the head and knocked his ass out, and then called the cops. Today, we went to meet with a counselor, and we agreed to a three day no contact separation. Starting now. So if we want to be together, we will meet on the steps of the Met Monday night at 7. If we don't want to, then we will stay home. We are supposed to make a list about everything that we like about each other, and then things that we don't like. We have to then see if can tolerate the things that we don't like. After that, if we both show up to the steps of the met, she wants us to spend 48 hours together each week, date each other intentionally, and have weekly phone dates."

"That's great Aunt Chris! I know you two will work it out. You guys are the real deal".

Chris got up and grabbed a notepad.

"Girls, help me make my list".

"He's very handsome. And he's so smart. And he loves to be with you. His face lights up when he sees you. He treats you so well. He is always taking you places, fancy ones and exotic ones. He's a good cook. He's a great judge of character. And, he puts up with your relationship to us. Not a lot of guys would do that, Aunt Chris".

Lisa chimed in. "Yeah that's true. And, when you had breast cancer, he took care of you and didn't run. A lot of guys run from illness too'.

Chris was writing all of these down.

Bridgit looked at Chris. "What do you like about him, Aunt Chris?"

"I love his hugs. And his massages. And waking up with him, and going on trips with him. I wouldn't want to go on trips with anyone else. It wouldn't be the same. And I love how he always walks me to the car in the morning to kiss me goodbye. And how he always compliments my outfit, and surprises me at work with lunch dates. And I love, I absolutely love, how he gets me a glass of water each night when he comes to bed, because he knows that I wake up and drink one in the night". She wrote all of those down too.

"Ok, so is there anything about him that you don't like?"

"yeah. I don't like how he shuts down. When he is afraid to tell me something, he keeps it to himself. Like when he found out about Miranda-I damn near thought he was having an affair and basically kicked him out before he would tell me the truth. And I want us to communicate better. I feel like we don't talk about what is going on in our lives with each other. I want us to make time for each other, where we shut the world out, and leave our phones in a drawer, but instead we have nights where I am in here watching tv and he is in the office working on a case. I guess that is the dating intentionally part."

Her page was basically full now, and she was starting on the back. She decided to make a new list. "Things I need David for".

She started writing, while Bridgit and Lisa were chatting. 'he makes me feel safe and secure when he's here. And I need him for hot tub dates. And I need him to rub my feet when I have a headache. And I need him to rub my shoulders and wash my back when we have our hot tub dates and our bubble baths. I need him to love me unconditionally and rescue me from the crazies of the world. I need him to hold me at night when he thinks I am sleeping and don't feel him snuggling me. I need him to tell me how sexy I am and how irresistible he thinks I am. I need him because I find myself wanting to be where he is."

The doorbell rang and she got up and paid for their Chinese food. After they ate, they watched a movie called "Endless Love" that the girls loved to watch.

Charli woke up in the middle of it for her nighttime bottle. Chris held her for a little bit, and then Bridgit took her back and changed her and got her ready for bed.

After the movie was over, they stood up to leave. "Are you okay, Aunt Chris? We don't have to go. We can stay with you".

"No girls, honest. I am ok. I am going to take a bubble bath, and then go to bed. I promise I am fine".

"Ok. Thanks for dinner, and for letting us hang out with you".

"Anytime". She hugged them both and kissed the baby, and they left. They promised to text when they got home.

She locked the door, and set the alarm, and headed for the tub.

***Saturday***

Chris woke up, and laid around watching TV. She got in the hot tub some, and then she made herself Mexican for dinner. She read for a while. She was back in bed by 9, and realized she had just had the perfect Saturday.

David, was not able to distract himself as well as Chris. He had made his list. In the column where he had to write what he loved about Chris, he wrote "everything". In the column where he had to write what he didn't like about her, he put the word 'temper'. Then he added a sidenote that said 'but I cause it to erupt'.

He put the list away, and turned on the TV. The next 3 days were going to need to fly by, because he couldn't stand not being able to contact her.

***Sunday***

Chris spent her day laying out by the pool. She and Mary Beth texted some, and Bridgit and Lisa came to the pool for a little bit as well. Charli looked adorable in her bikini, even if she just slept in her car seat under an umbrella.

"Have you decided if you are going to meet David tomorrow, Aunt Chris?"

She nodded. "But I am not telling you what I have decided. I will make my final decision tomorrow.".

David spent the day walking in the park, and taking a nice long nap. His chemo wore him out most days. He did a lot of thinking on his walk, and by the time he got back to his place, he was sure of it. He knew what he was going to do.

***Monday***

Chris got up and went to work. She was met with a chorus of people asking if she was ok. Feldberg came to her office and told her that Brad Potter had paid another inmate to beat him up, so that he could go to the prison hospital. Then he faked his death in the hospital, and escaped, and had come to her. "I am seeking 5 years for the guard that he paid to let him watch the videos. I am seeking 2-5 years for the person who followed you for him. I am seeking 25 years to life for the escape, the forging of an official document, and the kidnapping and attempted rape of a police officer. Add in the 20-30 years for the rapes of the 4 women last year, and he might as well be on death row."

"Thank you Feldberg."

She and Mary Beth worked on their current case all day, and she left at 4 so she could get home in time. She was going to meet David on the steps of the Met and she hoped that he showed up.

***Chris' apartment***

Chris got home and took a shower. She picked out her outfit. She made sure her makeup was flawless, and she straightened her hair the way David loved. She finally decided to go with the strapless wrap dress that David loved when they were in Jamaica. She put on her black wedges with it, and the diamond earrings he gave her for Christmas.

She put her phone and her wallet into a clutch purse and grabbed her keys.

She was praying that he would show up.

She headed out the door and hailed a cab to the Met.

***The Met***

Chris' cab pulled up, and she got out. She began walking towards the Met. She got a few feet away from the steps, and started looking for David. After looking for 5 minutes, she started to get nervous. She wanted to be with him now, more than ever. She hadn't even thought about what she would do if he didn't show.

She stood there at the bottom of the steps and looked amongst the crowd again. Nothing. She started walking towards the other end, and then turned around again to go back and catch another cab. As soon as she turned around, she saw him. David was standing at the other end of the steps.

She started walking towards him, and then remembered she was in wedges, so she slowed down a tad.

As soon as she got to him, they embraced. He kissed her so passionately it made her head spin.

"I am so sorry, Chris. I have been so stupid. I should have never pushed you away, or said that I needed you to need me. Truth is, I need you. I need to be around you, and to touch you and to love you. I am miserable without you. I promise to never let my pride get in the way again, Chris. I would love to come back to you, if you'll have me.".

She kissed him. "I am sorry I was overwhelming and did too much for you. I promise to back off and not take control all the time."

"Chris, you didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to apologize for, ever. You didn't do anything wrong here, I did."

"Can we go home now?"

He nodded.

They hailed a cab, and climbed in together. Chris and David were now totally committed to their new beginning, and renewed relationship.


End file.
